The invention relates to a hydraulic control system for high flow applications in motor vehicles.
For the hydraulic actuation of actuators which are used in motor vehicles with active wheel suspension (active chassis) and/or active steering, special high flow valves are used because of the high oil flow requirements. On the other hand, in control systems for brake regulation applications such as ABS (anti-blocking system), ESP (electronic stability program) or EHB (electro-hydraulic brake system), valves are used which, owing to the broad distribution of the said applications (partially already standard equipment in many vehicles) are able to be produced in large numbers and hence at a favourable price. Such brake regulation valves are, however, not designed for high oil flows and are therefore not suitable for high flow applications.
It is an object of the invention to provide a possibility for designing hydraulic control systems for high flow applications in motor vehicles at a more favourable cost.